1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a gate line and a gate drive circuit for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a gate line having improved driving reliability, and a gate drive circuit for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices include a gate drive circuit and a switching device for generating images. To reduce manufacturing costs and the total size of a panel module for a display device, an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology has been applied that includes simultaneously forming the gate drive circuit in a peripheral area of a panel, and the switching device disposed in a display area of a panel.
Since the ASG technology includes selectively outputting a clock signal in which a phase is continuously changing to generate a gate signal, noise is generated by the clock signal even when not driving. Accordingly, to minimize the noise generated when not driving, various structures have been proposed.
However, no known ASG structure has effectively controlled noise generated when the temperature of a gate drive part becomes high due to being driven for a long time. Since the noise of the gate signal reduces display quality as a result, a need exists for a method of driving a gate line having improved driving reliability, and a gate drive circuit for performing the method.